


At Least I Got You(In My Head)

by missfeministfangirl



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Shower Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: Sougo is pretty sure that Ryuu is flirting with him...maybe? Or not. No definitely not. But. PossiblySomeone help this boyOr Sougo and Ryuu are flirting/sexting but it's kind of hard to admit to it when you're super popular idols from opposite groups.Based on the events described in the Love&Game rabbit chats





	1. Chapter 1

A soft ping from his phone made Sougo’s heart jump.

He briefly wondered when a simple text had started giving him butterflies.

Probably around the same time he had started texting Tsunashi---

No, Ryuu

_< <Come on, call me Ryuu. And I’ll call you Sou...if that’s okay?>>_

It had been more than okay in Sougo’s book. He had barely restrained himself from texting back his enthusiastic approval. He would have been shocked at being called Sou by a member of TRIGGER even a few months ago but---

Well that was before the collaboration between the groups. Over the course of working on Love&Game they had gotten to know one another, and Sougo had felt like they’d become friends. They had a good deal in common: they both liked good music and enjoyed cooking as well as reading.

And then Ryuu had offered to have him and Tamaki over on their day off. That was when things had started to feel different.

They’d only been working together for a couple of weeks, working on and recording the song and practicing potential choreography. It had been easy enough to hide any….attraction, during the brief times they were together by just focusing on work. And if his eyes wandered to the strong, confident lines of Ryuu’s body as he moved a little too often, then, well, Ryuu seemed pretty focused he probably didn’t notice.

But going over to spend a night at Ryuu’s house, even with Tamaki there, was something different altogether.

If he’d known there was a public bathhouse near Ryuu’s house, he might have declined the invitation. If only for the sake of his mental health. And probably his physical health. Having to sit beside Ryuu in the warm steaming baths was somehow extremely embarassing and arousing at the same time. Sougo hadn’t known those two emotions could exist simultaneously. But honestly, the sight of Ryuu wet and surrounded by the steam of the bath would do that to a person. What was worse was that it seemed like Ryuu knew something was wrong. He kept looking over at Sougo out of the corner of his eye. Sougo knew he wasn’t as muscled or large as Ryuu was, so the other man couldn’t possibly be looking at him--that way...could he?

“Sougo-kun, you’re skin’s so pale that you get red really quickly.” Ryuu said, and he laughingly brushed a finger over Sougo’s flushed cheeks.

“A-ah, really?!” Sougo said, his hands reaching up to cover his cheeks.

“Oh, no, I meant it as a compliment, it looks really cute.” Ryuu said, waving a hand.

_Cute?_

"Sou-chan has the best skin. We won't tell us other members his routine, but he spend a lot of time in the bathroom every morning and evening." Tamaki commented.

Suddenly Ryuu reached out and ran the back of his fingers over Sougo's shoulder where it was above the water. Sougo felt a jolt go through him and had to stifle a gasp.

"Wow, you're right, it's really _soft,_ Sougo-kun."

Sougo spent the rest of their time in the bath concentrating on telling his body to CALM DOWN.

Going back to Ryuu’s house for dinner was something of a relief. But seeing Ryuu in his own home, even offering to cook for them, presented it’s own kind of temptation. Seeing Ryuu in an apron and tight fitting t-shirt and jeans, walking around the kitchen preparing a meal was strangely...intimate. Sougo couldn’t stop himself from imagining coming home to find Ryuu in the kitchen making his favorite meal. Or maybe he’d be so immersed in cooking that Sougo could sneak up behind him, kissing his way up his neck…

“Sougo-kun, you like cooking too right, want to have a taste?”

Next to him Ryuu smiled, holding out a piece of sauce covered broccoli between chopsticks, while he let the rest of it sizzle in the pan. Sougo’s heart jumped. God would his mind ever get out of the gutter? All he could picture was all the parts of Ryuu himself that he wanted a taste of-- it would look similar to this wouldn’t it, if Sougo were down on his knees ready to---

Sougo paused.

Wait.

Was Ryuu--was he flirting with him??

There was a slight flush on his cheeks, but that could be left over from the bath, or from the heat of the stove. And his eyes had a certain sultriness to them, but Ryuu’s face just kind of looked like that all the time didn’t it...?

Sougo leaned forward and ate the broccoli, giving an appreciative hum. It was really good.

“It’s tasty!”

“Hmm, I think it might need a little more onions. I heard you like really spicy food though, Sougo-kun. I’m sure you can take a lot much more than this.”

There is was again. That something in Ryuu’s voice that made Sougo shiver.

Could he…? Maybe…

“You should come over to the dorm some time, I’ll make you something really hot.” Sougo felt himself blush at the line. That was stupid, he should’t have--

Ryuu gave his usual cheerful laugh,

“Sounds like a challenge! I’m sure you could make me sweat, Sougo-kun.”

He was. Tsunashi Ryuunosuke from TRIGGER was definitely flirting with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Which brought Sougo back to the present where a message from Ryuu sat on his phone. Sougo had been shell shocked the rest of that night, happy to let Tamaki chatter away at Ryuu, asking him all sorts of things so Sougo could just. Process. 

And since then they had started texting. Their schedules were so busy they didn’t really get to see each other except when the groups were collaborating, and then they had to focus on work. Although that didn’t stop them all the time. But mostly they texted and the messages were often….very flirty. 

They both knew what they were doing. Sougo was convinced of it now. But neither of them really wanted to admit to it. 

Sougo sighed. It was...a difficult situation to say the least. As idols they were expected not to date, at least not publicly. And certainly not with another man who was a member or another idol group. 

It made the feelings between them tense when they did flirt, like they were walking on a high wire. That was part of what made it so thrilling though. The fact that they shouldn’t. 

Sougo picked up his phone, finally looking at the text he had gotten from Ryuu, his heart already beating a little faster. 

 **< < Evening, Sou. What are you up to?>>** 

<<Just listening to some music in my room. That electronica band I told you about. And you?”>> 

Sougo flopped over onto his stomach and held his phone, waiting for a response. 

 **< < Finally got a shower after a long day. It feels so good!>>** 

<<haha, I’m glad.>> 

**< <Any skin care tips from the guru before I go to bed?>>**

Sougo laughed. Ryuu had been teasingly asking him about his mysterious skin care routine ever since the baths. 

Sougo took a breath and then typed, not sure where his next question would lead them. 

<<hmmm, I don’t know. I would have to see the skin in question>> 

Sougo’s hands shook a little but finally he hit send. 

And waited. 

He buried his face in his pillow. Suddenly his phone pinged again. 

It was a photo. A selfie of Ryuu, fresh out of the shower as he had said, with only a towel slung around his waist. He smiled at the camera in front of his bathroom mirror. Sougo traced the path of a trickle of water down from Ryuu’s neck to his stomach. There was indeed a lot of skin, along with abs and chest and shoulders--- 

“Oh god.” Sougo said out loud. 

He took a moment to collect himself, to try and control the images flashing through his brain---images of what he would do if he were there with Ryuu( like licking the water off his pecs, swirling his tongue around one of Ryuu’s nipples while Ryuu’s warm wet hands reached back to grab his ass) 

Sougo looked up to see a string of messages from Ryuu, 

 **< <So, any suggestions?>>** 

 **< <Sou?>>** 

 **< <Haha, I think I can hear you blushing>>** 

<<Ah,sorry, I wasn’t-->> 

**< <Sou>> **

<<Do you somehow still think I don’t want this too?>> 

Sougo’s heart beat fast, his fingers hovering in front of the keys but unable to come up with a response.

 **< <Will you let me show you? Prove it to you?>>** 

<<...>> 

<<Yes>> 

Sougo shivered on his bed, waiting for what Ryuu would send to him, trying to shut out the all the different contradicting thoughts in his head. 

Ryuu sent another picture, still in his bathroom, his phone probably resting against the mirror because both his hands were busy, holding his towel apart to show his flushed red cock to the camera. His face was flushed too, the little bit of embarrassment he showed on it only sent another surge of lust through Sougo. He bit his lip to stifle a moan. 

<<God>> 

<<We’re really doing this>> 

 **< <I’m hoping so>>** 

<<I want to. But, we shouldn’t>> 

 **< <I don’t know. We’re both responsible people Sou. We’re not going to do anything stupid>>** 

 **< <And I want this>>** 

Sougo felt himself squirm against the bed, already hard just from the photos Ryuu had sent. 

<<Yes, ok. I really want this too>> 

<<Ryuu you have no idea>> 

 **< <No I don’t yet. Maybe you want to reciprocate>>** 

Shit. Sougo bolted up a little bit, trying to think of what he should send in return. 

He’s always been a little self conscious about his body, and especially having seen Ryuu’s now, he felt a little embarrassed. 

He lay on his back and unbuttoned his shirt, parting it to reveal his chest. At the last minute he shifted his pants off, leaving him in underwear, his arousal obvious. 

He took a picture and sent it to Ryuu, his breathing getting heavy now. As he waited he ran a hand over his chest, teasing his nipples. His phone pinged, 

 **< <God, Sou. You look so good.>>** 

Sougo gasped seeing those words, moving his hand down to his cock, teasing himself through the layer of clothing. 

 **< <What are you thinking about?>>** 

Sougo told the truth, 

<<You fucking me in the shower>> 

<<Up against the wet tile>> 

 **< <God yes Sou>>** 

 **< <I want to feel your body all warm and slippery>>** 

 **< <see your back arch while I fuck you>>** 

Sou let the phone fall limply from his hand, using it to reach down and tease between his cheeks while he stroked his cock, imagining Ryuu’s larger hand  pumping him. He imagined Ryuu whispering in his ear, telling him how good he felt. He arched up into his hand, fighting back the urge to moan as he came, turning to bury his face in a pillow so no one would over hear. 

He caught his breath and checked his phone, typing shakily, 

<<Ryuu, did you come?>> 

It took a second for a reply, 

 **< <Nnot yet>>** 

Sougo bit his lip on a smile, slightly embarassed, but took a picture anyway. It showed his stomach and thighs covered in come next to his soft cock. 

He sent it, and waited for a reply. And waited. He got up to clean himself off and hear his phone. 

 **< <Sorry to leave you hanging Sou>>** 

 **< <God>>** 

<<haha>> 

Sougo spent a long moment looking at his phone probably like a lovestruck puppy. He crawled in the covers cradling his phone. Finally he texted, 

<<we should probably talk about this.>> 

 **< <yeah. Are you free tomorrow?>>** 

<<I’m filming a comercial most of the day with Tamaki>> 

After explaining the details of the shoot, Ryuu responded, 

 **< <Oh I know that studio, we’ll be doing an interview a few blocks away>>** 

 **< <I’ll sneak over to see you>>** 

<<Are you sure?>> 

 **< <It’s fine, I promise, I’m friends with one of the producers there, I can say I’m visiting him>>** 

The idea of seeing Ryuu in person after tonight felt strange, but also exhilarating. 

<<Ok, i’ll see you then>>


	3. Chapter 3

Sougo didn’t know whether to be excited or nervous the next day as he and Tamaki made their way to their photoshoot. His heart and stomach seemed to be oscillating between the two, simultaneously soaring and stuttering whenever he thought of seeing Ryuu after...what they had done last night.

 

His mind kept flashing to the pictures Ryuu had sent. And those he had sent in return.

 

God would he even be able to look the other man in the face without combusting.

 

“Oi, Sou-chan why do you keep checking your phone?” Tamaki asked, leaning over him during a break in filming, “Talkin’ to someone?”

 

“O-oh no one, uuh just checking the time--” Sougo replied, “Come on, we should head to the dressing room to get changed for the next shot--”

 

Which was of course the moment his phone buzzed with a text from Ryuu.

 

Sougo tried to nonchalantly check the text as he and Tamaki walked although he was pretty sure Tamaki was watching out of the corner of his eye.

 

**< <Hey, I’m here, just stopped to say hi to a few people I know. Can I come by?>>**

 

<<We’re taking a break in the dressing rooms on the 5th floor>>

 

<<Tamkaki is here>> he added, somewhat guiltily

 

**< <Be right there>>**

 

They went into the dressing room and Tamaki plopped down on the sofa while Sougo checked his makeup in the mirror, making a few touch ups. Soon enough there was a knock on the door and Sougo opened it to see what was unmistakably Ryuu under a mismatched hat and scarf and a pair of large sunglasses. Tamaki perked up and bounded to the door,

 

“Ryuu-aniki!”

 

Ryuu seemed to deflate a little bit,

 

“You recognized me?” he asked, taking off his “disguise”, “I’m supposed to be an an unassuming stranger.”

 

Tamaki laughed,

 

“Ryuu-aniki, it’s kinda hard for you to be unassuming. What are you doing here?”

 

“Trigger was nearby doing an interview nearby. I’m friends with one of the producers here and he told me the famous Mezzo was shooting today. I hope you don’t mind that I stopped by.”

 

“Nah, it’s cool. Oh, but we have to change soon, they're changing the set now.”

 

“Ah, don’t worry I won’t take up too much of your time, although..uh, I’m a little thirsty after talking so long, could I trouble you guys for a drink?”

 

“Yeah, no problem, I’ll go to the vending machine!” Tamaki volunteered.

 

“Thanks Tamaki-kun!”

 

As the door closed behind him, Ryuu stepped toward Sougo and smiled, something warm in his eyes making Sougo feel alive.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Haha, hey” Ryuu answered looking a little bashful but still approaching Sougo.

 

“How long do you think we have?” Ryuu asked.

 

Sougo thought about where the nearest vending machine was.

 

“Not long.”

 

“Then, do you mind if I kiss you?”

 

Instead of answering Sougo stood on his toes and grabbed Ryuu’s hair kissing him hard. He felt Ryuu gasp. Their lips were warm against each other and Sougo felt Ryuu’s hand grasp a handful of his shirt hard. A sly thought crosses his mind and Sougo nipped at Ryuu’s lip before breaking apart,

 

“Ah, Tsunahsi-san, how kind, you want to help me change for the next shoot?”

 

He gave Ryuu a look from beneath his lashes and he swore he could feel the heat from Ryuu’s eyes, shining like molten gold and the taller man nodded. His fingers slipped into the buttons of Sougo’s vest, undoing one after another, his warm fingers brushing against the fabric of Sougo’s shirt. He slid it halfway off, down to Sougo’s elbows but left it there, pining Sougo’s arms behind him and Sougo couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than to be here at Ryuu’s mercy. He felt exposed in the most delicious way, his body pressed forward, begging to be touched. 

 

At the same time that he undid the first button of Sougo’s shirt he dipped down and kissed Sougo’s neck, his warm tongue tasting the skin there. Sougo felt a rush of pleasure, his nipples peaking and his hips pushing towards Ryuu. But Ryuu ignores them, continuing to unbutton Sougo’s shirt and moving downwards with it, dragging his mouth down Sougo’s chest to his stomach.

 

Just as Ryuu reached the bottom of his shirt and was tugging at the waist of his pants with his teeth, Sougo hears footsteps coming down the hall and quickly pushed Ryuu away from him, scurrying to the corner of the room trying to look as though he was examining his next costume. Sure enough the door opened and Tamaki came in, offering Ryuu the promsed drink but not before stopping short,

 

“Ryuu-aniki did you drop something?”

 

Ryuu, still kneeling on the floor gave a little chuckle and answered, 

 

“Ah, no my shoes was untied.”

 

As Tamaki handed him his drink Sougo grabbed his new clothes, careful to remain facing away from Tamaki.

 

“I’m going to go change, Tamaki-kun, Tsunashi-san.”

 

He ducked into the small ensuite bathroom, his heart still beating fast. God. He was so hard. He considered trying to calm himself down but he was so close, and there was something thrilling about knowing Ryuu is on the other side of the door, probably in the same predicament.

 

Quickly he stripped and bent over the sink for support biting his lip to keep himself completely silent and he took himself in hand. He pumped himself roughly, imaging if he and Ryuu had had just a bit more time, but still the possibility of getting caught, if Ryuu would have touched him like this fast and hard. He bit his fist as he came into his hand and tried to silence his heavy breathing. He looked at himself in the mirror, heard the rumble of Ryuu’s voice outside the door replying to Tamaki and gets an idea.

 

\-------------

Outside Ryuu’s phone pinged as he listened to Tamaki talk about Mezzo’s day and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was from Sougo and he had to stop himself from looking at the bathroom door. He opened the message and saw Sougo naked from the waist up, flushed and somewhat smug looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. Ryuu choked on a sip of his drink. He shifted to try his best to hide his arousal.

 

A few moments later Sougo emerged in his new outfit, looking far too innocent as he flashed a smile at Ryuu.

 

“I had better go,” Ryuu said, “I won’t keep you both from your work.”

 

“Aw, you’re no fun Ryuu-aniki.”

 

“Tamaki you should get changed.” Sougo reprimanded, “Thank you for visiting Tsunashi-san.” and despite his teasing text there is something in his face that reminded Ryuu that they had wanted to talk about what was between them.

 

After bidding them goodbye, Ryuu texted Sougo as he was walking out.

 

**< <After that picture I’m beginning to see what Tamaki means when he says you’re actually scary>>**

 

<<...>>

<<no comment>>

 

**< <You know I really did want to talk about things>> **

 

<<It was hard to talk after you kissed me>>

 

**< <Haha, fair enough. But it was hard not to kiss you>>**

 

**< < We’ll try again. Tomorrow night?>>**

 

<<Ok.>>

 

<<It was good to see you>>

 

<<This is strange>>

 

**< <Yeah I know>>**

 

Ryuu’s thumbs pause of the keys, the impulse to type so many things coming to mind

 

_ You’re beautiful _

_ I was looking forward all day to seeing you _

_ I might love you _

 

Instead all he says is,

 

**< <I’ll talk to you tomorrow night>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor tamaki just ends up being an unknowing third wheel in most of these chapters. Sorry tama! I prommise some of the other members will get to third wheel soon. 
> 
> Will our boys ever actually get to talk about their feels? Who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued
> 
> I wrote some fanfic! It's been so long! I've vaguely had this idea in my head for a while, and with the anime starting I've just been thinking about my fave boy Sougo and how he deserves to kiss cute boys.


End file.
